Darth Drahcir
by ArcherKet
Summary: Jenck Rengaw's world is forever changed when a dark lord rises, and he is called into action to face this threat and defeat it. However, an even bigger threat waits on the horizon, and forces are at work to shape Jenck into something even greater. A mysterious shadow watches Jenck from the distance, looking for the right moment to unleash the monster within.
1. Prologue- The Dark Menace

_(Note: This story is part of a collaboration with three other writers, and while it isn't the first book of the series, it can stand alone as well)_

**Darth Drahcir- Lord of Suffering**

**Text Crawl:**

It is a period of great turmoil in the Galaxy.

Constant wars have nearly destroyed the Republic.

The Jedi numbers are thin, but slowly increasing.

A new Council has been created, and the Jedi have retaken their

Place as the defenders of peace.

But now another threat approaches the weakened Republic.

A new Sith Lord has come into power. Now many people,

Especially the Jedi, pray for the coming of the prophesied Chosen One.

Secretly, two Jedi get married and have a child. This child is believed to be the Chosen One.

With any hope, this child will bring back balance to the Force and peace to the

Struggling galaxy...

**Prologue: The Dark Menace**

A decrepit ship makes the jump out of Hyperspace, and approaches a planet. This ship appears so beat up that it a wonder it is still flyable. Soon this ship is directly above the planet, and it powers down its engines. This ship belongs to the Sith Lord, Darth Nihilus. He has come to this planet out of a hunger to absorb the Force into his body from dying Force users. He cannot live without doing this, it is an unending craving he has had to endure for many a year. Thus this planet has attracted his attention due to the fact that there a couple hundred Jedi on the surface. They seek to bring out the darkness that has been plaguing them of late. They have chosen this planet to do it at due to its strong connection to the Force. Thus the dark lord has come and thus the Jedi have succeeded. But it will come at a terrible price.

This is how Jenck's nightmarish dream goes. As a great man once said, "Dreams have their own way of telling a story and cannot be told how to tell it." And since Jenck had no say on what he was dreaming, he found himself watching the Jedi on the ground. Soon it is noticed that the large ship is approaching the planet. Cheers run throughout the group, thinking that they finally can rid themselves of the dark thorn in their sides, so to speak. But their cheers turn to terror as they realize they are about to be killed.

The dream then returns Jenck to the space above the planet and it becomes apparent that the orders are being given to open fire. _But where?_ Jenck thought. _Oh, no! The Jedi!_ The first beams are fired at Miraluka. The dream then follows one of the large beams being fired onto the planet's surface. It heads into the group, killing all it hits. Then Jenck is led to the nearby Master Vandar. Vandar sighs and lightly says, "We succeeded in bringing the darkness into the light. But it turns out to be our own undoing." Now Jenck hears these next lines while watching Darth Nihilus greedily and happily absorbs the Force from his victims. "Now the darkness is bucking and twisting under the light. It has decided to turn against its captors." He sighs again. "We should have seen this coming." Then a beam of energy approaches Vandar, who notices it. He decides not to move. It hits him square in the chest, sending him onto the ground. Then screaming. He would painfully remember this dream. It is a constant reminder to him of the malice the Sith can bestow. It is part of what drives his anger toward the Sith later on.


	2. Chapter 1- A New Dawn Falls

**Chapter 1- A New Dawn Falls**

As dawn arose, an older man woke up and donned his robes. But these weren't any robes, as they were common to see a Jedi wearing. Thus one would naturally assume that this was a Jedi. There was a truth in that, but also there was falsehood. You see, this man was once a Jedi, but due to events that reside in the past and should remain in the past, he is no longer a member of the Order. In fact, there was no Order as it had been destroyed in a civil war between the Jedi and the Sith. This Civil War had ended recently, but this did not make this Grey Jedi, as Jedi of his status were called, any happier. For he feared of a new war in the horizon, one even worse than the previous.

After a quick bite to eat, he proceeded to another's room to check if the owner had wakened. He had not. A little bit of anger began rising in him, but, remembering his training, he pushed it down. Though this man was no longer of Jedi status, he still made a point to follow their teachings. It was especially important that he do this since he was training the person who resided in this room.

Deciding not to wake him, he walked outside for a breath of fresh air. As he stood outside, he observed at length this planet he had secluded himself to. This was a more arid-like little world of houses few and far apart. A city lay a few miles west of his little home. A forest lay behind the house. These factors suited the man nicely. He had nearby access to a city without having to live close to it or in it. And it had a spaceport, very important for emergencies. Beyond that city lay a few estates but the buildings on this side were smaller. In fact his house was the smallest of them all, as Jedi do not need material possessions. And he had a forest for privacy when he or the boy in the house trained.

Perhaps before I go any further, I should mention some things about this man. His name is Beluega Halcyon, and he has graying dark brown hair. He is of the humanoid species, with very little difference between him and the boy inside, who was a human. One way he is not is by his ears, which have a unique shape to them. He is a Grey Jedi because of the fact that he tends to do things against the Council's wishes. He is living on the planet Tritus, near the outer rim. This planet has one moon of immense size, as it is larger than most. Beluega, deciding that the time was right, sat down in a nearby grove that had developed nearby in the forest and began to meditate.

This is where his apprentice found him a little later. He stood quietly, not wanting to disturb his master. One feels that it is time to tell you about this young man. As I said earlier, he is a human, with short black hair similar to the rare jewel, Molititeus. Hazel eyes are contained in his skull, and a small nose protruded out in between them. He wore a Jedi robe like his master, but of a slightly different style and making. A training lightsaber hung at his belt and the boy lightly held his hand over it, expecting his master to suddenly test his reflexes by jumping up and sparring against him. This is Jenck Rengaw, an agile but strong Jedi apprentice of twelve who has never been to any Jedi Council or been instructed under multiple teachers, as the traditional Jedi would have.

After a good deal of waiting, Halcyon said, "You have a lot of patience, that's good. You'll need that."

"Yes, Master," was the response to this.

"I told you we were going to have an early sparring lesson, Jenck," said his master, scolding.

"I am sorry Master; I was in the middle of a strange but interesting dream."

"Anything worth telling?"

"No, Master," said Jenck, lying. Beluega, catching the lie, says,

"One must always tell the truth, apprentice."

"But what if it puts others in danger?"

"Then one must look to one's conscience to find the answer."

"Yes, Master. The dream was of my childhood and things before. I saw the recent history of the Jedi, you know with the Mandalorian Wars and the Civil War. Then the dream proceeded to the death of all the Jedi on Miraluka. Then I saw my early childhood, the placing of me under the protection of a kind lady and the development of my powers."

"I still believe you are lying, Jenck, but we will discuss this matter later. For now, let us focus on the matter of your training. Now, prepare yourself!"

Thus was the method of teaching Beluega Halcyon used on his pupil: A rule to reinforce everything he taught. Some would think his way of teaching was strange or harsh, making the student remember all these rules, but to Halcyon, this method was perfect. So then a sparring match issued, with shouts of encouragement here and a rule or two there. Jenck was an extraordinary pupil, quick to learn everything Beluega taught him and careful not to forget anything. He spends much of the day reviewing what he has been taught. Also, he tended to learn things _fast_, so Halcyon sometimes found he had to step up his game quicker than normal. But how can Jenck not learn the ways of the Force so fast, since his connection to the Force is higher than any his age, due partly to the large number of midichorians residing within him?

Soon their sparring match ended, and on good spirits. "Very good, Jenck. Very good. You have great potential." Beluega was saying. "Now, about that matter earlier. I want to know what you haven't told me."

"How did my parents die?"

"Don't change the subject. You already know that I cannot say."

"Why not? Is it because you do not know, or you do not want to tell me?"

"It is best to leave this matter for later. I, uh, I..." his voice trails off, as he collapses onto the ground.

Jenck was at his side in an instant. "Master! Are you alright?"

"No, I am not. I feel as if something terrible is about to happen." Halycon forced himself into a sitting position." Please, you'd better practice your exercises while I meditate on this."

"Yes Master."

A few days later, Jenck and Beluega are studying Jedi text from one of the few holocrons Halcyon has in his possession. "..A Jedi does not cheat, steal or lie. That is one of the most important rules a Jedi must learn. These things lead to the Dark Side. And that is all the lessons I have for this holocron. My lessons continue on the next one."

Jenck asks, "What is the Dark Side, exactly Master?"

"The Dark side is the half of the Force that represents and aids those who do ill intentions. It is what the Sith and Dark Jedi turn to for their power. There is something one must always remember when dealing with the dark side. This path is seductive and easy. But it is not the right path. If you seek goodness and nobleness, the true things of the Jedi way, then the dark side is not for you. But if you seek power, wealth and cruelty then you will find it there. Which is it that you seek, apprentice?"

"Well, I have no need for wealth or power, so I definitely do not want to join the darkness."

"Good"

[Possibly cut this long talking section, continue with this]

"How did my parents die?"

Halycon sighed, knowing he could not escape the question forever, "I did not wish to tell you this, but they were murdered."

"Murdered?" Jenck says, shocked.

"I'm afraid so. A Lord of the Dark Side, Darth Nihilus, mass murdered hundreds of Jedi at Miraluka. You already know this, but what you didn't know was that your parents were among them."

Anger swelling up, Jenck shouted out, "Then I swear, on my parents' grave, that I will kill this man!"

A stern look fell upon Halcyon's face. "You just told me you did not want to join the dark side. But here you are, swearing to kill. Remember the words of Jedi Master Dorak that you just heard. Anger leads to the Dark Side. Besides your revenge would bear no fruit, as this dark lord is already dead."

"Then I will seek out the other Sith and destroy them!"

"If you feel that way, then I am afraid I can no longer teach you. You must learn on your own to control your anger. I-" Just then he feels a presence through the Force. "Oh no. He found me! Come we must leave this planet before it's too late!"

Halcyon steps outside and notices a capital class ship above the planet. A large transport ship had landed nearby and out stepped a Dark Jedi, lightsaber raised. Noticing Beluega, he shouts "Over there! Set weapons to kill but leave the old man to me!" Jenck, noticing the red lightsaber, jumps on his master's speeder and guns the engine before Halcyon could stop him.

Beluega says, chasing after him "No Jenck! You are not fully trained! You don't stand a chance!"

But, of course, by this time Jenck was out of earshot. Thus, recently angered and wanting kill the Darksider, he speeds into the group. As he reaches them, he jumps off the bike, at which point runs into and topples a few warriors over. His lightsaber was already in his hand and ignited by the time he landed. "Another Jedi here? No matter, he will soon be dead!" The man blocks a blow sent to him.

"Not if I can help it!" Jenck says, parrying a thrust to his chest.

"Do nothing!" he orders his troops. "This fight is mine and mine alone!"

"You shall die, just like the one before you!" yells Jenck, giving several blocked blows at his opponent.

"I know not of this other one, but I can assure you that my fate will be different!" He blocks a thrust and twists the lightsaber out of Jenck's hands. Then Jenck, realizing this is the only chance, grabs the dark lord's own lightsaber. They struggle with control over the weapon, before the man receives a burn to his shoulder. Greatly angered, the man kicks him and sends the boy 20 feet across the ground. "Set weapons to stun and fire now!" he orders. The troops obey and the young Jedi lays unconscious on the ground.

The dark lord stood over his adversary and said, "You have proven to be an excellent fighter. Perhaps you might be useful. Load him into the cargo bay. And try to be at least a little gentle; I want our "guest" to still be in one piece."

Thus Jenck had failed and was now being brought onto the Dark Jedi's ship. But, lucky for him, his Master had snuck on board. The Dark Jedi scans the area and says, "I don't know where you went my old friend, but I promise you, we will see each other again." So the man had given up on Halcyon for now as he entered his ship.

His apprentice walks up to him. "Why do we need to keep the whelp, Master?"

"Because he may prove to be useful in the War." Halcyon, who had been listening in a nearby compartment, sat in disbelief. _Another war? _he thought_. It can't be._ "With these new soldiers, my apprentice and this Jedi I have just collected, Revan, soon you will...cease to exist." This proved to be even more of a shock to Halcyon. _Revan...is alive? I must help him!_


	3. Chapter 2- Darth Yekal

**Chapter 2- Darth Yekal**

Once the transport landed in the capital ship, Jenck was brought into a torture chamber. There he received hours worth of pain and suffering in an effort to get him to be the Dark Lord's second apprentice. From this Jenck learned that the man's name was Darth Yekal and his apprentice, a female of near humanoid looks, was Takena. Even though Halcyon wasn't sleeping during all of this, unfortunately for Jenck, Beluega found that he needed to wait until the Dark Lord had brought them near Revan. Thus Jenck had to endure constant torture for days while Halcyon sat silently in meditation as the ship traveled across the Galaxy.

Finally, the ship deactivated from lightspeed. Beluega looked out the window in his hiding spot and found that this was a planet that wasn't one that on the Galactic Map he had carried with him. It was a bleak little world with little bodies of water and almost no green land. Realizing that his opportune moment had come, he quietly opened the door. He found himself in a hallway near the docking bay and, looking to his left and right for guards, quickly and silently snuck down the hall in the direction of what he assumed was Jenck's location.

Soon he had found the entrance to the torture chamber but there were two guards standing in front of it. Using the Force, he lifted their blasters out of the holsters, turned them toward their owners, set the guns to stun and fired. The two guards toppled to the floor but, much to Halcyon's dismay, clanged as they hit it. Attracted by the noise, five more guards merged to the spot. "I don't have time for this," Halcyon muttered under his breath. So he bashes two heads together, Force pushes another into something large, which falls on top of the guard, and then decapitates the final two.

Much more time wasted than he would have liked, Halcyon bashes open the door. To his horror he finds Jenck hanging by his wrists unconscious in the chamber. He has been badly beaten up, his face a mess of blood, cuts and bruises. A gash had been carved into his neck. His clothes were torn and one shoulder was badly burned. But, he still had all of his limbs. Halcyon, fighting back the urge to puke, releases Jenck from his bonds and, finding a med-pack nearby, cleans up and bandages the major wounds.

"No please, don't hurt me! Let go of me!" yells Jenck, struggling to get out of Halcyon's hold.

"Easy, it's me, Halcyon. Come back to your senses, Jenck!"

"Master, that's you? What took you so long?"

"I had to wait for the right moment. I will tell you the details later. First, we need to find a ship and get you to a hospital." With Halcyon supporting Jenck, the two head for the hanger. There they find the very same shuttle from earlier, but unfortunately Darth Yekal was there, and not pleased to see his prisoner escaping. Thus a duel was about to erupt as Beluega carefully sets Jenck down on a crate. "Stay here," he commanded.

"But I want to help, Master."

"You are in no condition for that, apprentice."

"At last, the mighty Beluega Halcyon comes to meet his fate," Yekal says, laughing.

Halcyon counters, "I am afraid it is you who is about to your fate, my old friend." Lightsabers ignite, and the duel erupted.

Jenck sat amazed at the swordsmanship, and almost doesn't notice Takena sneaking up behind him. At the last second he dives, rolls and activates his own Lightsaber. "Even some of us Sith do not believe in more than one apprentice, Jenck. So I have decided you are better off to me dead!" said Takena.

"You are no Sith, but merely a Dark Jedi, thus it will be _you_ who dies today!" Greatly infuriated, Takena sends a few blows Jenck's way.

Jenck found fighting to be difficult. One of his legs was fractured and his bruises were like pain buttons, but he never faltered and he never surrendered. He endured the pain, and fought amazingly well for one so badly injured. But Halcyon could tell from a distance that with every blow, Jenck's strength was increasing due to his anger. Beluega was greatly worried about his Padawan, but he had his own opponent. Jenck's anger would have to be fixed later.

Soon Takena found she had the advantage and used this to her benefit. So Jenck found himself being pushed back, not very good for a fractured leg. Then his leg gave way and he found his Lightsaber had slipped out of his hands. Takena moved in for the kill. Saber raised, she swung. But before her blade made contact with Jenck's head, she found herself flying through the air. In order to save his own life, Jenck looked to the Darkside. He had used Force lightening and sent Takena hurling into the wall. She hit it and fell ten feet onto the floor.

"No!" Halcyon yelled. Noticing his prey distracted, Yekal swung for his torso. Halcyon barely had enough time to dodge it. Halcyon turned back to his opponent and said, "I thought even you were more noble that that."

"I'll show you noble!" Yekal hissed. He charged madly forward, but soon found his saber arm gone. Not distracted in the least, he picked up his weapon with the other hand and they continued fighting.

By this time Jenck had gotten back to his feet, and he was making his way into the brawl. In a deep stage of rage and greatly enjoying it, he reactivated his saber. He Force pushed Halcyon out his way and knocked Yekal to the ground. Then he repeatedly attempted to stab the Dark Lord as Yekal moved back and forth to avoid the deadly blade. Bits and pieces of flesh were carved out of his body, before Beluega could stop the boy. A short fight erupts between the two. Finally, Halcyon brings Jenck back to his senses by shouting, "Enough!"

"I am sorry Master; I don't know what's come over me."

"The Dark Side, my young apprentice. You must learn control otherwise you are doomed to lose yourself again." Halcyon turns to the mangled body of his former friend. "Come, it is time for us to leave." They board the transport, and make their way to the planet below.

Takena woke up to find the ship and the Jedi gone and her master mangled and defeated. She immediately brought him to the medical chamber in the hopes to save his life, whatever of it was left. There he would stay for several days an inch from death until they could make it to the medical center on the planet. From the holocam recordings she learned who killed her master. Hatred harbored in her heart for Jenck. "We will meet again, Jenck, and this time you will not defeat me."


	4. Chapter 3- The Secret War

**Chapter 3- The Secret War**

Jenck's eyes opened and he found himself in the Medical Clinic. Bandages had been placed on his wounds and he found he could barely move those areas. A nurse walked in. "Oh, you're awake. I'll go get Beluega for you." She walked out. Jenck turned his head and found two other patients are sharing the room with him. One of them was awake and studying a holotext. He turns to talk to Jenck and says, "Well, young sir, I see you've been through a lot. Fighting a Sith, truly remarkable for someone your age. And you get to tell the tale, a plus in my book."

"Thanks," responded Jenck.

Halcyon walks in and says, "I must say you've healed faster than I imagined possible."

"Where are we master?"

"On an outer rim world. I think we can take those bandages off." He removes them, but Jenck finds he is a little stiff. "Yes, you've healed enough. Come with me apprentice, I will show you to your room.

Halcyon heads down the hall and Jenck follows. Several people pass them, including a few Sith. Jenck reaches for his weapon, but Halcyon stops him. "But Master, there are Sith here."

"I know that." "You are not worried?" "Not in the least. A temporary pact has been formed on this planet due to a common enemy."

"And this pact keeps mortal enemies from attacking each other?"

"It's not perfect, as there is still some prejudice. But the pact prevents direct fighting between the two. In fact, a few Jedi are on friendly terms with some of the Sith here. They have been permitted to engage in some friendly sparring. Ah, here we are."

They entered a room. "Revan has given you a few holocrons, Jenck. Our shift starts at six. See you then." He begins to walk out, but Jenck says, "Revan's here? And what's this about a shift?" "Revan has been the leader of this army."

"Army? We are in a battle?"

"Yes, we are fighting an enemy unlike any we've seen before. They seek to destroy all Force-users and conquer the Galaxy for themselves. I'll meet you here at six. In the meantime, study the holocrons or try on your armor. I expect you to be in it at when I return." He leaves.

Jenck locates the armor and puts it on. It was composed of non-restrictive fibermetal plates connected together with fibercloth. A fibercloth cape was attached to the back for further protection.

Then Jenck picked up one of the Holocrons. Revan sprung to life before him. A voice neither masculine nor feminine but almost robotic spoke these words from behind a mask, "Hello, I am Revan. And if you are watching this then you must want to know my history. It is a long and difficult one to tell, full of treachery and loss. I think that it is best for you to know the entire story and perhaps you can see why I had to sacrifice myself, and then later leave the Order, perhaps for good. My life started like any other person's, brought to the Jedi temple on Dantooine. Soon I had built my own Lightsaber and had been placed under Master Kreia's teachings. Little did the Council know that Kreia was a Sith Lord known as Darth Traya."

"For years I trained under my Master's ways, before the Council discovered Kreia's true identity. I was then immediately placed under the guidance of one of the wisest Jedi of the time, Master Vandar. It was the Council's hope that with Vandar, they could reverse the influence Kreia had had on me. It was only partially successful. Soon came the time of the Mandalorian invasion. I felt that the Mandalorians had to be stopped, but the Council forbade it. But I, along with my friend Malak and several other Jedi, left anyway. We knew we would be punished, but if we didn't stop them, we would lose the Galaxy. So we met up with the Republic's fleet and became their Generals. Our first few battles, such as the one on Dxun, weren't successful. But soon we were racking up the victories. We were attracting the attention of other Jedi, who came to aid us."

"After a few years of fighting, the time came to attack Malachor V, a major base for the Mandalorians. We had gathered the entire fleet together and prepared for the assault. Malachor V was unlike any other world I had seen before. Lighting clouds hung above it in space and it radiated with dark side energy. Many ships on both sides were lost. But we had won it and we were now pushing them back onto the planet.

After much fighting we came upon a Sith temple. It corrupted us and all of the soldiers with us. The Jedi of our group became what we swore to defeat: Sith. We turned against the Jedi Order and the Republic, dealing blows to them when they were already struggling from the effect of the Mandalorian Wars. And on some of the planets we conquered, we had found Star Maps, guides to the greatest weapon ever created in the galaxy: the Star Forge, a massive factory that could produce a limitless supply of ships, weapons, and droids to fuel any army.

With the Star Forge, we had unlimited power. We quickly were drawing the Republic into defeat. But during an engagement with Republic, a Jedi team was sent to stop me. As I drew my weapon against my former allies, my apprentice, Darth Malak, turned on me. He fired on my ship and left me for dead."

"I had lost my memory and was given a fake one. So I found myself under the service of Bastila on a Republic ship. Our ship was attacked over Taris and we had to abandon ship. Hoping that our leader, Bastila, was still alive, a survivor of the crew named Carth Onasi and I searched for her. We gained new companions and soon we had found out that Bastila was a prisoner of a swoop gang, the Black Vultures. I decided to enter a swoop race in the hope of winning the prize, Bastila. But the leader of the Vultures, who had promised her as a reward, went against his word. Thus I slaughtered him and freed Bastila, even though she said she was never in any danger and could have saved herself anytime. But I truly did save her, as she would never have survived against all those gang members."

"We then escaped the planet on a stolen ship called Ebon Hawk and headed to Dantooine shortly before Darth Malak destroyed the planet in an effort to stop Bastila from escaping. The Jedi Council, led by Masters Vrook and Vandar, ordered us to locate the Star Maps and find where they lead. So we did, traveling to Tatooine, Manann, Korriban and Kashyyk. But in the middle of our search we had a confrontation with Malak. Bastila was captured and I found out my true identity. We quickly found the last map and went to where it led us: Raxus Prime, the planet the Star Forge was orbiting.

The Republic Fleet joined us as we attempted to destroy it. My companions and I were tasked with defeating Malak and destroying the Star Forge as much as we could from the inside. Soon I was separated from everyone else, and I proceeded alone. I encountered Bastila, whose mind had been warped by Malak's torture, and brought her back on my side. But she felt I had to face Malak alone. I confronted him and after a very long duel, I succeeded in defeating him and my companions and I made a hasty retreat. It was close, but we made it out of the Star Forge before it collapsed on us. But victory didn't last long as I found that I needed to leave my companions behind and venture into the unknown."

A voice from the room spoke, "So I came here and found a new enemy." Jenck, surprised, looked up to see Revan standing at the doorway. "I heard of your adventures so far and I am truly glad to have you fighting for me. Before your shift tomorrow, I'd like you and your Master to come see me. There are matters we must discuss and things we must do." Revan starts walking out but then says, "Speak of the Dark Lord! Here's Halcyon now!"

"Evening, Revan. I see you've met my apprentice."

"Yes, and he seems like a promising young Jedi. I'll see you after your shift."

"Come on Jenck, we are on patrol duty now." Halcyon leads Jenck to the front of the fortress, which was heavily guarded with turrets. Halcyon directs Jenck's attention away from the base. "Do you see those lights out there? That is the enemy base and is filled with creatures unlike any I have seen before. Revan has planned an assault in three days. We will be doing extensive training for the next two days, so be prepared." Their patrol went on without incident. Jenck, exhausted from the day's events, then went to bed.

The next day, Jenck trained in the morning, and then met up with his master and Revan. Revan led them to a cave that was a good distance from the base. Revan was saying, "Each crystal cave provides a challenge for the Force-user. I can't tell you what you will encounter there, but I must warn you: it won't be easy." They had reached the entrance.

"You must go in alone, my apprentice," said Halcyon. So Jenck did and after many difficulties and near deaths he could finally see the crystal formations. But a Spirit blocked his way. "Tell me, young Force-user, whose side are you on?"

"The side of the Jedi."

"Then you support the light side. Yet I see much darkness within you, and great potential. Very well, prepare yourself!" The apparition ignites a Lightsaber and they duel. Jenck was struck once, but did not encounter pain. Soon he had penetrated the ghost's chest.

"Why do you seek to become a Jedi?"

"Because I want to stop the Sith."

"A common answer, but you must learn that there is more to being a Jedi than killing Sith. You are fighting alongside Sith, are you not? Just because they have different opinions doesn't mean you can just kill them. A Jedi seeks peaceful resolutions to conflicts. Therefore I ask that you only stop the Sith that are killing people. But do not kill them unless you have no other choice. Do not seek to exterminate their race because without the Sith, there wouldn't be the Jedi."

"Yes, sir."

"Now that you have learned that lesson, I grant you access to the crystals. Take the one that draws your attention."


	5. Chapter 4- Alliances

**Chapter 4: Alliances**

As the sun lowered on Nar Shaddaa, two cargo ships landed in a hanger. Out of them stepped an older Jenck and his coworker, Lance. "You know, Tiranda better give us a raise after what we just went through," said Lance.

"Oh, I'd better, huh?" Tiranda spoke from behind them. "Well, maybe I don't want to. Ever consider that?" Tiranda says. "Jenck you have an urgent message from Coruscant."

They headed to the holochat machine, where Tiranda plays back the message. "Greetings, former Jedi. I am afraid we are in need of assistance. A new Sith has threatened the Galaxy. Since our numbers are still thin, I think it is time we renewed your Jedi status. I understand if you are resentful of us, but we desperately need your help. Come as soon as you can to the Jedi Temple. I'll see you then."

Jenck sits down, and Tiranda asks, "Well, aren't you going to help them?"

"No. They kicked me out, so I am not going to risk my neck for them. Personally, I don't much care what happens to the Order right now."

"While I don't know much about the Order or the Jedi, I am sure they would reward you for your services," said Lance.

"I am not going," Jenck said again. "I am quite comfortable working for Tiranda and do not wish risk dying just so the Order could sit back in their chairs and do nothing! If they have a problem then they can deal with it on their own." And with that, Jenck left to be alone.

After much due consideration, Jenck returned saying, "Alright, I'll go. I figure I'd much rather be under the protection of the Jedi than the Sith. I've seen, and experienced, first hand their malice. Tiranda, I am sorry, but I will have to temporarily retire from working for you. I'll try to keep in contact with you, though."

"I understand," the shipping master said.

Lance suddenly says, "I'll go with you."

Tiranda gave him a look, but resigned. "Looks like I'll need to find myself two new pilots. Oh well, saving the Galaxy is much more important than working for Tiranda's Merchant Shipping," said Tiranda.

Thus Jenck found he was headed to Coruscant and he was not alone. Lance would be accompanying him on his journey. So they hopped in their cargo ships and left Tiranda's Merchant Shipping for good. Once they were clear of the planet and cruising through Hyperspace, Lance said, "I always thought you were too good to be any ordinary human. But I never expected you to be a Jedi!"

"Former Jedi, Lance. I had decided early on that I wouldn't tell anyone I met about my earlier experiences. I've had a dark history as a Jedi."

"Well we have a long trip ahead of us so why don't you tell me this history?"

"Very well. I came under the home of a kind lady after my parents died trying to stop a Dark Lord. But I proved to be too much of a handle, as I had an affinity for the Force and a knack for causing trouble. From there I was sent…"

And so Jenck told his terrible history, as their ships soared in space. As Jenck reached his conclusion, they exited Hyperspace and found themselves in a massively defended Coruscant. "Whoa, talk about protecting your planet," said Lance.

Some crackling on the com sounded and then a droid voice spoke, "State your business on Coruscant and your names."

"Jenck, former Jedi. The Council called for me."

"And who's piloting the other ship?" "Lance, friend and co-pilot to Jenck. I work for Tiranda Merchant Shipping and came to assist the Jedi."

"One moment while we verify…one moment… Ah, here it is. Yes you've been cleared. You may proceed."

Thus, granted access to Coruscant and wondering why the need for such a heavy guard, the two made their way across the city until they found themselves staring at the Temple. It, along with many buildings around it, had scorch marks and pieces of the building missing. A large landing pad was waiting for them, and Jenck could tell it had been hastily been fortified.

A lone Jedi of a shorter stature waited for them. But instead of traditional robes, this figure had on what looked like a suit of armor over robes unlike any Jenck had seen before. It appeared to him that the Order had recently issued a new style and felt that dura-armor was in fashion.

Being careful not to hit the Jedi, Jenck landed his ship on the left side of the pad. Lance did the same on the right. "What's with the new outfit, did the Jedi decide that the robes weren't good enough for ya?" joked Lance.

"Easy, Lance, I'm sure the Council has a good reason for the style, do they not?"

The Jedi, who had been observing the two, then spoke, "Indeed they do. But that is a matter you'll have to take up with the Council. This way, please."

"No need," said Jenck. "I already know the way."

"I am afraid you don't, former Jedi Knight. If you haven't noticed already, the Temple was attacked. So in order to protect themselves, they've temporarily relocated themselves to the backup Council Chamber. So you'll have to follow me."

Jenck could have smacked himself for his rudeness. "Lead the way, then."

Thus the diminutive man led them down to the lower portions of the Temple. Jenck noticed that this Jedi was about a foot taller than the Master Vandar of his dream. As they traveled throughout the Temple's many levels, they passed many worried looking Jedi. A few of the older one's were wearing the battle robes like the one who guided the two pilots, but most of the Padawans were still wearing the more conventional clothing. "What's with the battle armor, Master whatever-your-name-is?" asked Lance. "After the attack, the Council decided that these would be needed in order to protect ourselves."

Soon the trio had arrived at the Council Chamber, and Jenck found it to be quite windowless. Also the pattern on the floor was older than the one he remembered from his previous visit to the Jedi Masters. But the seats were still arranged in a crescent-like pattern. Sitting in these seats were some of the greatest Jedi of the Reestablished Jedi Order. Not one of these masters was of the same species as another, giving the Council a diverse appearance. There was a Human woman sitting in a chair to the left, a Twilek female occupying a seat over to the right, while a Sullustian male studied Jenck from a seat front-right. But there were many other species Jenck could not identify: a double torso creature sat in a seat next to the door, for instance.

The head of the Council, an unknown species to Jenck, spoke, "Ah, the Ex-Chosen has come in front of the Council in the hopes of aiding us and renewing his Jedi status."

"How'd you know that second part?" Jenck asked.

"I know a great many things, former Jedi, and some stuff I need only your presence in order to figure out. Yes, and indeed we do plan on renewing this status, but on one condition: You must assist in our efforts in stopping a Sith Lord who has risen in the past few months. This Dark Lord has connections to both you and your master's pasts. It is therefore noted that you two may be the key to stopping him." she paused, as if reflecting for a moment, and then said, "Notice that we did not ask for you to kill him, just to stop him."

"Very well, I agree. But a few conditions of my own must be met: One, Lance can accompany me; two, Halcyon will be released from prison and allowed to assist me; three, when I return I become a Jedi Knight."

"Very well, we will discuss your terms. In the meantime we ask that you wait outside."

Jenck obeyed, and exited the room. Soon the Council called him back in. "We have decided to agree to your conditions as long as you agree to another one of our own: A Jedi of our choice will accompany you on your journey." The Master closed her eyes and said, "Speaking of, she is waiting right outside." With a flick of her wrist, the door opened and in stepped the most beautiful woman Jenck had ever seen. She was a Firrerreo from the planet Firrerre, a humanoid with long multicolored hair. The only thing that set her apart from any human was her eyes, which have nictitating membranes that protect them from sudden bursts of light. "Mirlia, welcome. Jenck, this is Mirlia, she is our pick for a Jedi to accompany you. Although she may not look like it, she is an extraordinary Jedi. Based on what I've heard, I am sure she is more than a match for you, at least at the present time."

"How do you do?" says Jenck, putting out a hand. Mirlia studies him for a few moments, and then accepts the hand.

"You may leave whenever you wish, Jenck," said the Sullustian.

So Jenck did, and met his other companions outside. "What's this, the Council stuck us with a woman? Oh, now we are all doomed. A woman is not meant for combat," said Lance. Mirlia, annoyed, points her lightsaber at the insulter, coming just a few inches from his nose. "Whoa, take it easy! Wow, a purple Lightsaber! That's interesting! Hey, I was only joking, but even so I still doubt your fighting abilities."

"I think you'll find me to be quite the worthy ally in battle," she said.

"Very well, I look forward to seeing you in action," says Lance, a hint of mistrust in his voice. Deciding it wasn't worth the effort, Mirlia turns from her prey and says, "Come, we need to release your Master and get to the armory. Also, we'll need a ship."

"But I have a ship, Mirlia." "Yes I know, but we will need a better one than that. Lucky for you I have a lot of credits."

Mirlia leads them to the holding cells, which were merely rooms with energy beams for doors. Halcyon was two rooms down, laying on his bed meditating. A guard, one of Coruscant's soldiers who held an electrostaff, opened the door. Jenck rushed forward, happy to see his master again.

"It's about time you showed up, apprentice. A few more hours in this chamber and I might have gone mad."

"It's good to see you too, Master."

"Come Jenck, Master Halcyon, we have precious little time," said Mirlia.

"Indeed, from what that short Jedi told me, this is one Sith Lord we don't want to grant extra time to," said Lance.

"I see you've gained some companions since we parted. But I hope you're not talking about the one who attacked the temple," said a worried Beluega.

"Yes it is, Master. The Council has assigned us the position of seeking out and defeating this dark lord." "Oh, dear, all of the sudden I feel more comfortable in this cell."

They head for the armory, and each of them find battle armor that best suits them. Jenck decides to wear the armor that Revan gave him, but added some modifications to it. He placed arm guards, leg guards and shoulder guards that he removed from one of the Jedi armors. Halcyon decided to wear his armor as well, but didn't feel it needed modifying. Mirlia equipped the Jedi armor regularly, and Lance decided he was going to search for some while the others acquired a ship.

Once everyone was ready, they split up, the Jedi hunting for a ship and the Lance seeking out a nearby arms merchant. Soon both groups had found what they needed, and regrouped back at the temple. Lance had kept his blaster and purchased a rifle, another blaster and he was wearing lightweight fiberarmor, and had purchased a double electrostaff, which could have one or both ends out at a time. The Jedi returned in a brand new freighter, a YT-935 Corellian Cargo Ship. It was metallic in color with black and red stripes traveling across it. "Wow, nice ship. What should we call it?" asked Lance.

"Does a ship need a name?" asked Mirlia.

"Of course it does, and I think it should be a two part name. The first part I don't know about, but the second is usually a type of flying creature. Any suggestions?" After some deliberation, the name _Infinity Raven _was decided. They then took off, heading toward the swiftly descending sun.

Soon they were traveling through Hyperspace. The group was studying a Galactic Map that was being projected from the Hologram machine in the middle of the ship. Mirlia was pointing out a system and was saying, "The Sith Lord was last known to be here: Asterri. I must warn you, it is a very dangerous place to be. You pocketbooks are likely to be separated from you and our ship will probably be hijacked or commandeered. That is why we will have to land way outside Talos spaceport or leave someone here to guard the ship."

"I volunteer to stay behind, Mirlia," said Lance. It was agreed, and arrangements were made to split up into two groups, Mirlia with Jenck and Halcyon on his own.

Soon they had deactivated from Hyperspace and found themselves to be facing four capital class vessels. The group panicked, but through the Force Halcyon calmed them by saying, "Relax, no one is on board."

"Then that means their all down on the surface," moaned Lance.

"Well, that could be a problem," said Mirlia. "Hold on, wait a minute! What are you worried about? You'll be safely protected in this ship."

"So, they could still find the ship and I doubt I survive all of them."

Before long the _Raven _had landed and the group split up. Jenck and Mirlia headed for the cantina, knowing that their younger age would disguise them. They thought that the Sith would want a drink or to watch a dance. Halcyon, on the other hand, headed for the spaceport, hoping to find the Dark Lord's ship, or even the Dark Lord himself. His guise was a merchant looking for a ship.

After hours of searching the two groups came to find neither hint nor sight of the Darth in question. So they regrouped at the fountain of the trader's plaza. "No we found no sign of him, and the top ranking officials wouldn't talk, even though they were intoxicated," Jenck was telling his master.

"I didn't either. In fact I didn't find his personal shuttle in the spaceport," said Beluega. "I wonder…What!" Suddenly the _Infinity Raven_ passed lowly overhead, being chased by several droid drones. It landed in the nearby spaceport. The three quickly made their way to it, boarded and shot questions at Lance. "What happened?" "Why are things following you?" and so forth.

"Please, enough of the questions!" yelled Lance. "The Sith army has found me and they've ordered a full recall. We must leave at once, before their ships are at full capacity!"

Without waiting for them to sit down, Lance took off and the others toppled over. Slowly they crawled into their seats as the _Raven_ entered the upper atmosphere. Two ships were soon on their back. It was close, but they managed to return to Hyperspace before the _Raven_ could be destroyed. "Well, that was close," commented Lance.

"Indeed, that was too close. It is obvious, though maybe not to you, that the Sith Lord was not on this planet," said Mirlia.

"And I have learned of a most troubling detail. It seems that this Sith is none other than Darth Yekal." Halcyon said sadly, as Jenck looked at him in horror. "While this name may not be important to you two, Darth Yekal was once my friend. But he had a bit of a falling out, and soon found himself in the service of the Dark Side. Jenck and I encountered him a few years ago. At that time he was seeking to kill me, but Jenck intervened. So Yekal tortured Jenck for many days as I silently traveled on the same ship. Soon I freed Jenck and we made our way to the hanger. But we had a confrontation with the Dark Lord and Takena, his apprentice. Jenck, in a state of rage, violently tore at this man, marring him. But now I know that he did not die, he survived and is now the Sith Lord we hunt. Before I stop talking, there is one more detail I must tell you about. This man is no longer a living being, as we might think of it. Parts of his disfigured body have been mended by metal. From what the officer unwilling told me, he is a horrible sight to behold."

"Did the soldier tell you where he was?" asked Jenck. "Yes, he is on Polus."


End file.
